


it's time

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: After Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: maybe this could happen after the wedding ...





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey slides down the street towards the car. In his ears constantly hear an echo "I'm not coming back ..."  
Why it took him seven years? Seven years ... He could not admit him, when he could not admit even himself? And now it's too late...

The only thing in life that was really important and which he could do right, but he is not. Now have to spend the rest of his life living with it.

No one will ever find out. Donna may doubt, but she will not know for sure, and he will not let her talk about it.

Mike was the love of his life, he was just blind to see it. 

Ray does not say anything even when he leaves him in front of the building. He knew all Harvey moods, but this was something new. Sadness, pain, loss ... so ultimate that it can be felt.

Harvey climbed to the apartment and threw the jacket somewhere behind. With a glass of whiskey, goes to the line and the apartment overflows with the music "Stone cold ...."

Otherwise he loved his father's old records but this time he wanted to torture himself. This CD was gift from Mike. It was so cruel, and so true "I'm happy for you ..."

He lay down on the floor and put the glass next to him. For the first time in his life, he is truly happy for someone's happiness. He loved Mike and that was another proof. He loved him so much that he let him go.

It is not certain how long he is lying, and the music has long been silenced. Silence is even more painful. This is just on him to overcome. Alone.

*

He shakes out of sleep when feels a hand on his face. He blink a few times and met Mike blue eyes. Mike lay beside him. No one says anything, and he is not sure that all this is not just a dream.

He held out his hand and caught Mike’s and intertwined their fingers. He did not care why he came back and whether this means... so Harvey only enjoys this moment.

*

After who knows how much time Mike gets up the first "Come on" helping him to get up. Lie down but now in Harvey's huge bed, turn to each other. When Mike started to say something Harvey put hand on his mouth. It will be time for that.

 

Again, Harvey wakes up at some time of the night. He felt Mike's hand on your waist and smiled. This is real.

Both of them are still dressed, and when Mike wakes up soon, without the words, they both get up, undress and crawl into bed. Suddenly they are no longer sleepy. 

Mike's hands are beginning to explore his body, and Harvey is completely surrendered. He has not yet heard why Mike returned, what will be tomorrow, why he did not leave ... in fact, he is not interested in any of that. Especially when Mike's lips start to follow hands and fingers. Mike straddle him and pulls down his boxer.

It leaves small kisses from the lips, through the neck, nipples, stomachs, until it drops to Harvey's crotch. Lick and suckle the leaking cock with a special delight. He takes it deeper and deeper and Harvey can not help when he starts to fuck his mouth. Long and tortured and beautiful. Perfect as never before.

Mike seems to want to sweep away all his pain that has passed after his goodbye. When Harvey pulled his hair off to know he was close, Mike only strengthened, and soon Harvey let go cum in Mike's mouth.

Mike comes back up to his lips and kisses him gently until he calms down.

"You brought me back to life" Harvey finally spoke "and even if this dream I want something else ..." Mike laughs and pinch him. "Auch" Harvey pout, but no one Mike's touch does not bother him really .  
"You can have whatever you want ..." Mike replied. Harvey leaned over to the nightstand and extracted the condoms and the lube that he put on the bed "I want to feel you inside me" he says, looking at Mike eyes.  
Mike just nodded and kiss him deep. He pull off his own boxers and settles back among Harvey's raised and widened knees. He has applied the lubricant and has been preparing him for a long time. When Harvey starts to moan louder, Mike thinks that is time, and he puts a condom on and added more lubricants.

He lift Harvey's feet and starts pushing inches per inch. Everything is in the mists of pleasure and ecstasy when they start to move at the same pace. Mike reappears Harvey's semi-hard dick and treats him at the same rhythm.

Mike has the feeling of riding on the waves of pleasure and knows he does not need it long when he gets all in one point and lets go deep in Harvey. From Mike's spasm and his hands working rhythmically to his dick Harvey ends the second time this night. This has not happened him long ago.  
Mike falls over him, and Harvey drops his legs down. They stayed for a while until Mike's dick slipped out of him.

When they get the breath, Mike rolls his head and finds smiling Harvey.   
All that was before, all those lost years and what will happen later, is not important. This smile was worth it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Before this night, Miki did not even know how flexible it was. Whatever they both came to mind, they tried without restraint and shame.  
It's as if their bodies were created for each other.

After all the exibition they fall asleep when it already was day. It's Sunday, the world outside of this apartment will have to wait for them.

Mike wakes up first. Room smells on sex, and he just smiled and hugged Harvey tighter.

He does not want to think about anything just waiting quietly Harvey wakes up, happy as never before.

Harvey moved slightly.   
Still does not open eyes but Mike knows he is awake "You stink" says mockingly.   
"You too" Harvey replies "maybe we should take a shower."   
Mike kiss him "I'm not sure I can walk." Harvey laughs again "Come on, I'll handle you" and jump from the bed. Mike hangs around his neck and half carried him, half dragged him while both laugh as children on the way to the bathroom.

The shower is a refreshing for painful bodies. They still do not stop touching and kissing.

While Harvey change bed linen, Mike is offering prepare something to eat. They need to regain strength. Both are dressed in Harvey T-shirts and boxers. This is so relaxing as they eat and drink together and talk nonsense.

When they settle down on Harvey's couch, put some film, cling to each other, and continue to enjoy.  
"Why we did not do this a long time ago?" Mike asks quietly. Harvey's been silent for a long time, and Mike thinks he has fallen asleep, but in the end he says "I do not know ... but I will never forgive himself ..." Mike kissed him "It's all right" and put head in his lap. Harvey gently flips through his hair. Oh, so he could get used to this...

After the afternoon lounging around, order dinner and get back to bed.   
This time, Harvey does not want to come back to him again. "Tell me what happened?"   
Mike clutched his hand as if to look for support "I could not ... again ... I was constantly seen your face when I said I was not coming back. Rachel knew that before me. When we stopped at the airport, he just kissed me in the forehead and said "Go" .... I did not even turn ... Do you remember I still have his key? When I saw you lying on the floor, my heart almost exploded, but then I lie down near you and everything came to place ... "

Harvey says nothing for a long time, just squeezing his hand.   
"Maybe it's time for both of us to go ..." he finally whispered "but about that, tomorrow ... maybe now we'll remember where we stayed last night..." so he turns him to himself and kisses him passionately.

With a lot of laughter and desire this time, make love, gently, slowly, as in Harvey’ dreams which he sometimes dreamed of. He still did not believe that all this was real. He knew he was selfish, he knew how much strength Mike needed had to do this because he loved Rachel too.  
And he knew how hard it was for her to finally let Mike go...   
Despite all this, he finally felt complete.  
Mike is in his arms and that's the only thing that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

When both of them appear at the firm on Monday, Donna looks them surprised. She is not sure whether to ask anything, everything is seen on their faces.

Harvey and Mike talked. Mike's place is still waiting for him. If he has doubted what is going to be with the firm, they are now stronger than ever. Mike will mostly deal with pro bono cases, but just his presence is sufficient for Harvey to be safe in the future.

No one is asking a lot and no wonder Mike is coming back. It was as if it was only a matter of time. They now see fun and positive in everything. Anyway, they see only each other.

They continue to work hard, but return home every night. Eat together, enjoy in every free time, together asleep and together they wake up.

Harvey thanks the universe every day. They deserved this, and he hoped Mike thought the same. He never thought that something like this was nice and intense. It might take seven years, but it does not matter, now it's all the way it should be.

He uses every short break at work, pulls him into the bathroom, or embraced him from behind while Mike is doing something in the archive, so they clutches and kiss it for a long time. In particularly stressful days they even have a quick sex in some dark room.

Home is the other thing. Everything is slow and comfortable. Everything fit and Harvey could not remember life before Mike.

***

Mike wakes up early because he wanted to prepare all before Harvey woke up. He slip out of bed. Watches him for a few moments. It's his favorite part of the day, watching the sleepy Harvey. Only he could see this Harvey side, gentle and vulnerable.

When Harvey wakes up, first stretches out his hand and sees no Mike. He got up slightly sleepy and started looking for him.

Mike laughs as Harvey joins him in kitchen and embraces him. "Happy Birthday" Mike whispered in his ear. He has long been thinking of what to give a man who has everything.  
Give him a wrapped gift, hoping he likes it. Mike did not know much about the music Harvey liked, but a bit of asking around and found something at street vendor ...   
At last ... Etta James ...

Harvey smiles when opening a gift speaks more than any word.  
It was even significant, as their own story.

Harvey's heart is full and maybe this time, maybe because of what you feel at the bottom of the stomach, Harvey wants to do something for Mike too. Maybe he could give him something he did not dare to wish for. Family.

"Mike, maybe I do not speak as often as I love you" he looked into his eyes, blue eyes that always believed him "but I wanted to ask you something else: Do you want children? Or even better, do you want kids with me?"

Mike something tighten in his throat. It's not sure is able to speak, but just tightly embraced him. Of course he wanted it. He wanted everything with him.

Harvey lifted him to the kitchen element and as he kisses him, tries to get rid of his boxers. "You know, no matter how hard we try, we can not make a baby ..." Mike laughs, but is ready for everything Harvey offers. He also forgot for breakfast and coffee. Especially when Harvey, without much preparation, pushes his hard cock with a sudden movement in his narrow and hot interior.


End file.
